What if?
by hello.gossipgirl
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SIMPLE SPOILERS FROM 4x10! It is about Klaroline3 but most is fictional! Here is what I want to happen in 4x10 :) one-shot but might continue :) let me know if you want me to!


**Okay, so here are the spoilers you need to know before reading! Stop reading now if you don't want to be spoiled ;) WARNING: SPOILERS! So there is one part based off of a quote, "Later, Caroline does her best to comfort Tyler (Michael Trevino) after a violent confrontation." There is another part based off the new clip, on "Stake Her" Clip. Rebekah is messing with Stefan and Caroline. Caroline has the stake, then it cuts away to Stefan. Rebekah confronts him and says that if he was waiting for Caroline to stake her, that she already found her. Exposing the stake! We also got a new scene with Tyler and Rebekah talking about releasing the inner wolf, and Tyler commenting that he will kill the all if he does. DUH DUH DUH hahaha :) So that's it! Everything is based off of the clips, but is fictional! Enjoy! One-Shot, but I may continue if you guys want me to! **

_4x10_

"Klaus, stop!" Caroline sped into the Lockwood mansion to find Klaus attacking Tyler. He spun around to see her. "Caroline-" She sped in front of him, placing a hand on his arm, _now was the time to really act_. "Klaus, go- you already got your revenge..." He swallowed. "Why are you defending him after all of this?!" _Crap, she thought he knew about the break up lie. _Quick on her feet, she responded_._ "I still care about him, Klaus..." Tyler scowled and Klaus frowned. "And you did just kill his mom..." Tyler was about to interrupt and ruin _everything_. "So go, Klaus. Please..." He spun on his heal, slightly facing Tyler. "I'm not going to kill you because your my last hybrid," then he turned back to her. "not because of you." Caroline nodded quickly, _letting him have his alpha moment._ He squinted at her, then sped away. "What the _hell_, Tyler! You could have gotten us both killed!" He rolled his eyes, exiting the room. "You shouldn't have done that, Caroline. I could have killed him," he returned with indestructible white oak stake. "Oh my god, Tyler. Are you an idiot? Give that to me now!" He snatched it away. "Tell me, Caroline. Do you want it because I might hurt myself using it or because you don't want me to hurt him?" She could _see _the rage in his eyes. "That's ridiculous, Tyler- Why would _I_ care if Klaus died?!" Tyler chucked the stake at her. "Then do it, lure him in and kill him." Caroline fumbled, scared to touch the thing. "I'm not killing anyone, Tyler!" Tyler stepped forward and she stepped back. "Give it back, Caroline." He was scaring her. "Tyler, I'm going to give this to Stefan...okay?" He took another threatening step and she sped away. She was lucky that it caught him off guard, there was no telling of what he would do. He was about to leave when the phone rang. He answered. "Rebekah?"

Caroline struggled as Rebekah tied vervain ropes around her hands, mouth, and feet. She hissed in pain, pleading her to stop. "I will never understand why my brother saved you over me? I mean.. you're weak, annoying, and impulsive. Although, all you are to him is a challenge." Tears welled in her eyes as she swallowed the insults. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wolf that needs releasing." Rebekah smirked, exiting the room vampire speed. She had caught her unexpected, and took the stake. Then brought her into this classroom.

The vervain was weakening her and she couldn't help but wonder what she meant by the release of a wolf. Hayley had fled, and Klaus killed all the hybrids. Yes, there were no more. Except... She heard the growling outside the door. "Help! Please!" She shouted for dear life as it broke through the door. The wolf was familiar, like she expected. "T- Tyler? It's me Caroline! Please don't! It's me!" It didn't matter what she said, he was on her in seconds tearing at her neck. She screamed out in pain, the world going black. It must've been a good five minutes before she gasped, breathing in vervain and sobbing. "Please-" she choked out. No one heard her, she thought. As she allowed her body to slip away there was a quiet tug at the door and then a flood of cold air over her. "Caroline-" his voice was trembling as he shook her, wondering if he was too late. "Caroline!" He had to shout in a whisper. Still no reply. He took the ropes around her mouth, loosening them without flinching. "Caroline, love-" he tucked a curl behind her hair, watching as her eyelids began to flutter. He quickly removed the remaining ropes. "Klaus?" Her eyes widened weakly. "Yes, Caroline. It's me, Klaus. Rebekah trapped you, and we need to leave now." She nodded then flinched in pain, bringing her fingers to her neck. Klaus frowned in confusion as her breathing became erratic. "Tyler- he..." Klaus took her hand, revealing her neck and growling at the site. "Tyler did this to you?" Caroline gulped, shuttering as she did. He bit his wrist exposing it to her lips. She sighed, drinking hesitantly. Suddenly, a strange violence took over. She bit into Klaus' neck roughly. Shoving him to the floor and draining him. He was frozen at the sight of her feeding from him in this position, but they needed to go. "Caroline-" he couldn't help but moan it out. She shook her head, spinning them into the student desks and crashing over it all. Klaus was strangely weak at her touch, but managed to stop her as she licked the remaining blood.

They made it to the spot where he first saved her about a year ago. He hadn't spun her around like he did before, but his lips were at her ear. "I need you to run when I say, don't worry about anyone else. Just run and don't stop until your home." "Once you get there, wait for me." Caroline took a deep breath, turning around. "Caroline what are you doing its almost time?!" "I knew about the hybrid revolution, and I helped. I lied about breaking up with Tyler. And he never cheated on me." Klaus' eyes dulled with betrayal. "However, my time with you wasn't a lie. I really did laugh, smile, and tell you the truth.." He sighed grasping her shoulders to turn them around. "No, stop it Klaus." Caroline brushed his hands off her. "thank you for saving me, for the compliments, for the gifts, for the laughs, and for opening my eyes to the world." She grasped the sides of his face as he watched her intently. "I'm sorry." His breathing hitched as her lips fell to his cheek. It was soft and gentle, yet left him burning with desire. "Caroline, go!" He pushed, snatching his sister and pinning her to the locker. "Come on, sister! You want an unfair fight, you've got one!" He stopped as tears filled her eyes. "I wanted the cure Niklaus! I figured that pure love wasn't possible as a vampire.." Klaus frowned. "But you found it, Nik..." He stepped away in protest. "I don't love anything, sister." Rebekah shook her head, embracing him quickly. He shuttered at the feeling of it. "Not Stefan, not Damon, not Elena. Their love isn't as pure as you two. You've given me hope, brother and I only hope you can forgive me for all I've done in the past." Klaus shrugged her off. "I'll say it again little sister. I do not love and she sure does not love me." Rebekah smiled as he stammered at his mistake."I heard her Klaus, there's no way she doesn't..." He froze at the comment. Was she serious? "I'll clean up this mess Nik, please just go to her. I'm sorry!" She dashed out of the hall, and Klaus remained still. Was it even possible? Could he love her? Most of all, could she love him?

**So what did you guys think?! Review please! Want me to continue? WARNING: I'm about to rant! **

So it is driving me crazy how people say Caroline would be a hypocrite if she chose Klaus! Ahh, her and Klaus are so much better than Elena and Damon. (sorry Delena fans) Anyways, sure Elena was abused by Klaus, and Caroline by Damon. BUT THERE IS SO MUCH MORE PAST TRYING TO KILL THEM and USE AS A BLOOD BAG. Damon did a lot more to Caroline than Klaus did to Elena... (emotional, physical, and sexually) Klaus no do that to Elena, trying to lighten the mood sorry for the grammar guys! Anyways I think that Elena and Damon's love is definitely REAL, but I don't find that triangle to be anything close to pure... I think that the Tyler, Caroline, and Klaus' love triangle (sort of a triangle) is so much better. There's nothing screwed up about it! Like two brothers in love with the same girl (AGAIN)... :O anyways as you can see I'm not an ELENA fan. HAHAHA :) okay sorry... bye! Review LOL. 3


End file.
